


The New Evil Queen

by Black_Widow_in_Training



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow_in_Training/pseuds/Black_Widow_in_Training
Summary: Emma Nolan. Goes behind her parents back to practice dark magic and she thinks of herself as The New Evil Queen since Regina no longer holds that title. And since Regina no longer holds that title it is her (Emma) who casts the curse. Will True-Loves kiss be able to break this spell? or are they forever trapped and is Emma forever dark





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT, I’ve decided to re-write this I hope you like this version better.**

 

Emma finally decided it was enough. That today was going to be the last day she is that goody-too-shoes everyone knows her as, she was sick and tired of doing what she is told. So she decide to go behind her parents back, and went and saw Rumpelstiltskin so she could learn magic, dark magic. The fact that no one noticed that Emma managed to sneak out both during the day and at night astounded her, and if anyone did see her or noticed it they never brought it up with her or her parents, but that was until one beautiful clear starry night. The King and Queen of the white kingdom also known as Snow White and Prince Charming also known as David were throwing a ball. To top it off everyone was invited even the ex-Evil Queen, which surprised most people they weren’t aware that they three were on friendly terms again. There was a knock on Emma’s door, she was in the middle of getting ready and was just in her underwear,

“Who is it?” Emma called over her shoulder as she stood in the mirror waiting for her personal maid to finish getting her ready

“It’s your mother am I able to come in?” Snow called through the closed door Emma forgetting that her body was covered in cuts and bruises replied

“Yeah” Emma called out and she heard the door open and close,

“Emma!” Snow shouted in shock, her eyes widened her hand automatically reaching out to touch the bruise and or cuts she noticed that some were deep were as others weren’t. She knew she would have to get to the bottom of this now Snow also noticed that her daughter’s once beautiful sea green eyes were now violet, the last time she remembers seeing someone else like that was with Regina. This scared her, well more like terrified her she just hopped that Emma wasn’t going to go down the same path as her stepmother?

“It’s nothing, forget about” Emma shrugged her off trying not to sneer at her own mother. The maids finally finished getting the blonde dressed who ended up scrunching up her face in disgust, it was a white strapless dress, and they added a gold thick belt that sat on her waist.

“Do I really have to wear this” Emma said in complete disgust

“I think, I would look better in this” Emma smirked as she waved her hand over her body, when the cloud of smoke disappeared she was wearing, a black tight dress still strapless the top half was corset like, her cleavage showing, the dress went down and got tighter on the way. At the waist from the back to the front it was see through and then it carried on down to her ankles where there was black high heels to match the dress. Snow was in shock, what else could she do or how else was she meant to react, she stood there mouth wide open. Emma again waved her hand over her head the style she ended up using a beautiful but messy bun with a small tiara on top, she sent a smile towards her mother that had a glint in her eye and walked towards the ball room where everyone was waiting. Emma heard the guards booming voice, announcing her arrival the doors open and she walked in. All eyes were on her, mouths were gaping and there were even a few wolf whistles that echoed around the dead silent ball room. Emma turned to her left where three thrones where sitting and one was already occupied by her father, she rolled her eyes and walked towards him, well more like glided. When she sat down she sent her father a wicked grin.

“What did your mother say about that dress” David said in a harsh whisper if he knew his wife and he did she would not have approved of this dress not one bit. If that was the case then why was Emma wearing it?

“Technically? She didn’t say a word” Emma shrugged like it was no big deal, she then turned to the crowd

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, but it seems that my mother is running late” Emma called out

“Like always” she added muttering to herself,

“You all may return to whatever it was you were doing until she gets here, well that is if decides to show her face” Emma continued in a smug voice

“Careful dearie” A voice called out from the crowed, Emma’s eyes narrowed she knew that voice, by everyone’s reaction so did they

‘Rumpelstiltskin, glad you could make it” Emma smirked

“Who invited the Dark One into our castle” Snow voice yelled from the open doors

“I did” Emma said standing with a smirk

“Why on earth did you invite that monster here” Snow growled glaring at him,

“Oh he is harmless” Emma said in a teasingly tone,

“Harmless, Emma he killed a whole bunch of people” Snow yelled, she knew she shouldn’t be having this convocation here and now, it should be in private not in front of her people.

“So did Regina and yet she is here” Emma said her eyes landing on the brunette’s she sent a smug smile towards the former Evil Queen.

“Yes but we have forgiven her we have moved on” Snow said walking towards her daughter and husband

“So why can’t you do the same with Rumple?” Emma asked sending her mother a disgust look

“You might want to be careful dearie I’m sure there are things you don’t want coming out just yet” Rumple smirked, he personally didn’t care if it came out in the open, he honestly wanted it to. He would love to have the white kingdom fall and then he could rise or use Emma to use it to rise and hopefully convince the former Evil-Queen to once again be evil.

“What do you mean?” David demanded,

“Oh, your daughter hasn’t told you. This could be fun” Rumple giggle gleefully. Emma rolled her eyes then smirked towards her parents as she walked into the crowed,

“Don’t you ever wonder, were she is sneaking out too? Or have you both been too busy to notice and I am guessing your knights haven’t said anything to you either” Rumple smirked oh this was too much fun

“Have you even noticed the change in your daughter’s eyes? Are you even concerned about the scars and bruises that litter her body, If I remember she wasn’t my only student that had similar things on body” Rumple smirked

“Student” David said in a warning tone

“You’ve been teaching my daughter dark magic” David snarled, before Rumplestiltskin had a chance to reply a scream echoed around the room. Everyone froze and their eyes landed on Emma standing over a teenage girl who was laying on the floor tears in her eyes, an evil grin appeared on Emma’s face and Snow and David’s stomach dropped, she was standing over what sometimes the upper class called ‘a street rat’

“Do you want to know what I do to pests that get in my way” Emma laughed darkly, the young girl shook her head,

“They die” Emma smirked, squeezing the heart until it was nothing but dust, everyone in the room stood stocked, the room was dead silent (pun intended) a few gasps echoed around but other than that, nothing you could even hear a pin drop.

“Your daughter is now evil, when she was born with light and dark magic. When she first came to me I was teaching her both dark and light magic, in the end like with most my student’s dark always wins.” Rumple grinned as he walked over and stood next to his new and best student

“I think it’s safe to say we have a new Evil Queen on our hands” Rumple giggled gleefully

“I hope you don’t feel left out” Rumple said turning to Regina, Regina just glared at him, she knew what it was like to be under his thumb. Now he has someone else she is slightly jealous but if anything she will try to help Emma out of this, she can’t let the young girl go down the same path she did. Emma sent one more smirk around the room giggled evilly before disappearing in a cloud of dark grey smoke.

**A/N: I really hope, you like the new version of this fic I will hopefully making it longer well I will try to anyway**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer as the first chapter.**

**_ Last time on A New Evil Queen _ **

_“I hope you don’t feel left out” Rumple said turning to Regina, Regina just glared at him, she knew what it was like to be under his thumb. Now he has someone else she is slightly jealous but if anything she will try to help Emma out of this, she can’t let the young girl go down the same path she did. Emma sent one more smirk around the room giggled evilly before disappearing in a cloud of dark grey smoke._

The room was still silent for a few more minutes before whispers broke out among the people

“I had nothing to do with this I hope you know that” Regina said walking towards the Charming’s who were standing there in shock, Snow sat down shakily

“W-Was it that easy for you?” Snow asked shocked, the guards had gotten kid of the body and everyone else and the only people in the room were the seven dwarfs, Ruby, Granny, David, Snow and Regina.

“It was” Regina said sadly,

“You changed Regina, do you think it’s possible for Emma too?” Snow asked desperately

“I honestly don’t know Snow, she looked like she was actually liking being evil” David sighed, he just wanted his little girl back is that too much to ask for.

“I could try to talk to her?” Regina offered it was the least she could do, Snow knew her and David would get no were so the only option is Regina.

“If you want” Snow sighed, she felt ten years older.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina disappeared in purple smoke and appeared in Rumple’s castle hoping the blonde would be there,

“Emma!” Regina called out around the empty dusty halls,

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Emma grinned evilly as she appeared out of nowhere circling Regina,

“Emma why?” Regina asked, she understood she has been down that bath she remembers how intoxicating the darkness was, how it tasted on the tip of her tongue how it vibrated through her veins.

“Why did you do it Regina?” Emma asked as she stopped and stared into the familiar brown eyes, Regina frowned, and Emma rasied an eyebrow

“I’m waiting” Emma said pursing his lips

“I wanted revenge” Regina replied

“Correct, and whom was it you wanted revenge on?” Emma asked

“Your mother” Regina replied, what is Emma up to what is she going to get out of this.

“Correct again your majesty or should I say ex-majesty” Emma laughed, her eyes were swirling violet it reminded Regina of a vortex.

“Have you ever thought I want the same?” Emma said

“Revenge? On who?” Regina asked confused

“Isn’t that obvious?” Emma asked Regina frowned and shook her head, she couldn’t think of anyone the blonde would want to get revenge on

“My parents” Emma said simply

“Why what did they do to you?” Regina asked, this surprised her mother then anything

“They forced me into this life, they forced me to be this goody-too-shoes, and they have always planned my life for me I was never allowed to do anything I wanted. So I decided to finally decide on my own fate, I snuck out of the castle one day, and I was doing magic in the woods when Rumplestiltskin showed up and offered to teach me, both dark and light. But we both know how delicious the darkness is” Emma shrugged with a smirk. Emma then threw a fire ball at Regina who dogged it just in time her eyes narrowing at the blonde,

“Emma stop this isn’t you!?” Regina said

“You don’t even know who I am” Emma snarled,

“And it’s not like you can do anything, if I remember correctly you are the one who stopped being evil” Emma leered

“That may be true princess but I can still defend myself” Regina huffed,

“I wouldn’t do that dearie, Emma here is more powerful then you, more powerful then you ever will be. Rumple smirked walking towards the pair, he put his hand on his current student and she shrugged it off sending a glare towards him,

“Emma, you don’t have to be evil” Regina begged

“Like you can talk Queenie, you lived off being evil, you killed innocent people, you killed kids simply because they got in your way and or because they wouldn’t tell you where my mother was” Emma snarled, how dare Regina come in here and tell her what she can and can’t do her parents did it and now look where she was.

“Yes I remember” Regina said eyeing the blonde,

“But what is the point?” Regina asked, this caused the blonde to raise her eyebrow Emma waited for her to continue

“Everyone hates who you are if you are evil, is that what you really want? You will always be alone, and you will be wanted dead by everyone can you handle that” Regina said, she was trying to get the blonde to understand what she was doing how her life was going to become if she continued down this dark path.

“I don’t care! I am better off alone then being stuck in a loveless forced marriage” Emma snapped

“You could learn to love them” Regina said, she didn’t know if that was true but she said it anyway. Emma gave a dark empty laugh

“I doubt I could ever learn to love a male Regina” Emma said in a deadly tone, Regina’s face scrunched up in confusion,

“I like girls” Emma said simply. Regina just stared at Emma in surprise, surprise that the blonde admitted it out loud, usually people like that keep it themselves, it’s not exactly frowned upon here in the Enchanted forest but not everyone is for it either.

“I have an idea” Emma smirked a mischief glint in her eyes, Regina looked at her a little worried

“Oh it’s nothing bad” Emma teased,

“Why don’t you stay here with me, in the castle or we could go to yours” Emma whispered inches from the red plump lips of the brunette.

“Now why on earth would I agree to either of them” Regina whispered back, she was slightly terrified but also curious as what the blonde wanted from her.

“Well you don’t have to today, but one day you will. If I remember correctly I am about to be the new Evil Queen” Emma grinned

“You are still a princess until you marry a prince or someone of higher royalty” Regina replied

“Someone like you? Or I could do what you did, marry someone and then kill them and make it look like an accident and or blame it on someone else” Emma smirked and winked

“Can I look at your heart” Regina said changing the subject, she didn’t want to get on to that topic of discussion. Emma narrowed her eyes, what was Regina planning, she could take it out and crush it and or use it against her.

“I won’t do anything I just want to look at it and I will put it back straight away” Regina said reading the blondes mind. Emma ripped her own heart out to show Regina, it was almost fully black, but it had a gold glow around it. This shocked Regina completely, it took her years for her heart to get this bad, and Emma it has taken a few months, and she has never seen a heart that glows gold before was it because of the true love magic? Regina didn’t know.

“Emma how could you let yourself get this bad, I don’t know if you will be able to recover from this” Regina frowned,

“That is the point Regina. I don’t want to go back, I don’t want to be the weak person was before.” Emma sneered placing her heart back in her chest.

“Look the choice is yours, you can stay here if you want or I could come with you, but just know if you decided to leave by yourself you can never come back. You’ll never be able to contact me you’ll have to follow my parents rules, but with me you wouldn’t you can do your own thing you could go back to being evil” Emma sad looking over her shoulder

“I’ll” Regina started

**A/N: yeah I’m still going to end it on a cliff hanger. *smirks* I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as the other two chapters. There will be some sexual activates between our two ladies at some point in the chapter**

**_ Last time on The New Evil Queen _ **

_“I’ll” Regina started_

“Yes?” Emma said, giving Regina her full attention

“I’ll” Regina repeated but the words got caught up in her throat,

“Oh do spit it out already I have things to do” Emma snapped, Regina froze and blinked a few times,

“I don’t know what I want, part of me wants to stay but another part of me…” Regina said not finishing her sentence.

“If you think I am going to be hurt if you choose to walk away, I won’t be, but can one night hurt? And if you still want to leave in the morning you can. I won’t stop you” Emma shrugged and walked out of the door

“Okay!” Regina shouted before the door shut behind the blonde. Emma stopped in the door way and looked over her shoulder,

“Huh?” Emma said a bit confused

“I’ll stay for the one night” Regina nodded, she wasn’t sure if she was making the right choice but she wanted to at least try to convince Emma to stop being so dark and evil she just hopped she could get through to the blonde without that imp around.

“Smart choice” Emma smirked,

“Follow me” Emma replied, she sent one last look at Rumple before walking down the hall. Regina followed her

“So what did you parent’s do exactly I know you said a little bit before but there has to be more to it?” Regina said, maybe if she got the blonde to open up and talk, then she could help her get back on track Emma have an empty laugh and Regina couldn’t help but frown

“Were do I even start?” Emma said shaking her head

“From the beginning usually helps” Regina replied, Emma rolled her eyes.

“They kept me locked up in the castle for seventeen years” Emma said looking at her,

“Did you know that?” Emma said, Regina shook her head.

“The day after I turned eighteen, I had enough. I wanted to know what the grass felt like between my toes, I wanted to know what the sun felt like beating hot against my skin, I wanted to know smell the fresh flowers that cover the garden, I wanted to ride horses I wanted to experience it all, but my parents never let me. As I said earlier I managed to sneak out and I was doing magic in the forest and I am guessing Rumplestiltskin was nearby, he told me he could teach me better as I was teaching myself and I still had a lot to learn. It started out once a week but then it became every day and sometimes every night as well, so these past three years he has been teaching me to kill animals, and people. I have no regrets with what I have done, I as so angry with them for so many reason. For locking me up for so long, for forcing me into a marriage that I don’t want. I’ve had enough, my whole life I’ve had people telling me what I can and can’t do. I ran into some people, who threatened me, they told me they were going to tell my parents what I was up to and were I was going. So I had no choice” Emma shrug

“I had to kill them” Emma said giving Regina a look, by this time they have stopped and standing outside of a door.

“This will be your room for tonight, you can do whatever you want. You can walk around the castle, go into any room you wish, but I ask that if you decide to leave the castle that you came and let me know or ask me.” Emma asked,

“You see those two guards” Emma asked pointing up the hall a little bit Regina nodded her head

“That is my room, you are more then welcome to come to my room, if you have any problems or questions” Emma shrugged and pursed her lips. Regina didn’t know what to say or how to react, this Emma was different to what she was a few seconds ago she was some heartless bitch now? Now she was a completely different person, maybe there was hope for her after all.

“Dinner will be ready at seven, I will send a guard to collect you and show you were the dining room is. Emma turned away from Regina and walked towards her room, she didn’t even look back to see if Regina walked into her own room. Emma shut the door and walked to one of the chairs that sat near the fire and clasped in a heap.

“Everything okay dearie?” Rumple smirked, Emma rolled her eyes and sneered at him

“Yes imp, everything is fine, as you heard she is going to stay the night” Emma sneered, Rumple was getting on her nerves, he has done everything for her and now she is ready to go on her own, she just has to think of a way to get rid of him.

“I do love this castle” Emma smirked, Rumple gave Emma his old castle and made a found a new one a bigger and better one.

“Your welcome dearie” Rumple smirked,

“Oh… I wasn’t thanking you” Emma laughed coldly

“I know” Rumple said glaring at the blonde, she has started to become cocky and he might have to bring her down a few notches.

“Why don’t we practice for a little while” Rumple smirked Emma returned the smirk

“Your own imp” Emma growled, Emma waved a hand over her body and she went from wearing the dress to a black sports bra with black yoga pants, she was also bare foot.

“Okay enough” Emma said out of breathe she looked at the time and it was six fifty five almost dinner time.

“Tired?” Rumple giggled,

“No” Emma scoffed

“Dinner is ready and I’m starved” Emma barked, walking past him, she didn’t really bother getting changed, even if all it took was a wave of her hand. Right now she just wanted food so her clothes didn’t matter to her right now, and plus she wants to see Regina’s reaction.

“Are you going to clean and change before dinner? You are covered in sweat” Rumple called out,

“Oh I know” Emma replied looking over her shoulder she walked down the hall and stopped in front of Regina’s door and gave it a knock she didn’t even know if she was in there but it was worth a shot.

“Come in!” Regina called through the closed door, well that answered that question, Emma opened the door waiting for Regina to look up when she did Regina’s eyes widened.

“Oh, uh… I thought you were going to send someone?” Regina said stumbling and blushing, Emma couldn’t help but smirk

“Do you like what you see?” Emma smirked sending a wink towards Regina who blushed even harder.

“Uh” Regina blabbered

“I just finished my magic lesson with Rumple, I prefer to do them in this attire” Emma shrugged,

“Are you ready for dinner?” Emma said changing the subject

“Uh… yeah sure” Regina said climbing off the bed, and walked towards Emma. They walked towards the dining hall together in silence, they also ate in silence or that was until Regina broke it.

“So I have a question?” Regina asked, seeing the sweat on Emma’s body and seeing her abs and muscles it was turning her on something chronic and she didn’t know how much longer she will be able to go without jumping the blonde she wouldn’t be surprised if Emma could smell her arousal or hear her heart beating fast.

“Yes?” Emma asked her eyes darkening, she in fact could smell Regina’s arousal and it was turning her on like crazy.

“I am just wondering what time lights out is?” Regina asked? She wondered If she could get away with touching herself without Emma knowing.

“It’s whenever you want it to happen” Emma shrugged

“Okay” Regina nodded she was a nervous wreck right now

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you?” Emma said frowning, she will never admit it out loud, but she has always had a huge crush on Regina and she found her she beautiful and inspiring.    

“I’m not afraid of you, I know what it’s like to be you and plus I just… you look…” Regina blushed,

“Oh I make you nervous?” Emma laughed, it as a general laugh to not a fake laugh or the cold and dark one, Regina had hope maybe she will be able to bring out the good in her. Regina took her last bite and took a sip of her wine all she could do was clear her throat.

“Well I am stuffed” Emma said standing up with a yawn, she still wanted to get in a work out but that could wait an hour for the food to settle

“So what now?” Regina asked she wasn’t ready to stop hanging out with Emma,

“Well in an hour I want to work out” Emma shrugged

“So what did you want to do until then?” Regina asked

“I could show you the castle if you want?” Emma offered, Regina nodded her head they walked in silence and ended up in Emma’s home gym area,

“Are you going to stay and watch or are you getting to tired” Emma teased, Regina flushed red

“Uh?” Regina replied eyes going wide

“I was kidding” Emma smiled

“Can I?” Regina asked she hasn’t been acting herself around Emma and it was weird she was now some sort of sap and kind hearted person when even though she might now be who she used to be she still has a bite and makes sassy and sarcastic comments but here and now? She was acting like an idiot.

“You can if you want to” Emma said blinking, kind of surprised they walked into the room and Regina blinked and couldn’t help but gape, Regina went and sat on the chair and watched Emma do her thing. Regina was getting more and more turned on by the minute,

“Fuck this” Regina growled Emma was currently laying on her back and Regina walked well stormed over and straddled her. Emma was shocked but ended up smirking, Regina leant down and roughly kissed Emma, a moan echoed around the room who it was from nobody knew. Regina made her way down Emma’s body licking, sucking and kissing, her way down Emma’s body starting with her neck. When she got to the pulse point she sucked and bit hard wanting to leave a mark for everyone who would walk past her. Emma thrust her hips forwards wanting more, she tore of Regina’s clothes, and under clothing and made her clothes disappear

“I want you to fuck me fast and hard” Emma growled Regina just moaned and grinded her hips into Emma’s, Emma just bucked her hips Regina then slammed two fingers into Emma’s core hard Emma let out a groan and bucked her hips. Regina picked up her past and went faster and harder Emma grabbed Regina’s back Emma knew she was close, Regina curled her fingers and slammed into Emma one more time and Emma screamed out Regina’s name and clawed Regina’s back, Once Emma recovered she carefully flipped them over so Regina was on the bottom and kneeled on the ground, by the looks of it she knew it wouldn’t take Regina long to reach her orgasm Emma ran her tongue along Regina’s clit and Regina shivered Emma didn’t take another second she sucked Regina’s clit and slammed two fingers into her Regina let out a scream, it took Emma three more thrusts and a curl of the fingers still sucking her clit and then that did it, Regina shock and climaxed hard on Emma’s hand and let out a scream. Emma chuckled, and then transferred them both to her bed and they both fell into a piece sleep holding each other

**A/N: So yeah that chapter three done**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own OUAT. Okay so I have a big plan ahead for this story! So keep up and I hope you like it, I’m so excited!  Okay so this chapter is going to be short yes but you will love me for it!**

**_ Last time on The New Evil Queen  _ **

_Emma chuckled, and then transferred them both to her bed and they both fell into a piece sleep holding each other_

Regina was the first to wake. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly, a small yawn escaped her mouth. She felt a warm body pressed against her back, she briefly forgot where and whom she was with before it caught up with her. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see weather Emma was awake or asleep, when she saw her asleep she slipped out of her arms quickly and quietly. She used her magic to dress herself and left, but before she did she wrote a note and put it beside the blonde’s head.

_Emma_

_I can’t stay. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you because I knew you would try and convince me not to leave but I have to I can’t stay here, I’ve changed and so have you this isn’t going to work. I’m never coming back so don’t bother looking for me, this whatever this is. Is never going to work we are to different, I’m sorry._

_Regina._

Emma woke roughly five to ten minutes later, she looked around for the brunette but when she saw the note she lit it on fire in fury. She got up and threw on her robe and started pacing her eyes were glowing violet she was getting more and angrier by the second. How dare she do this, how dare she run away like a scared pathetic street rat. Emma finally snapped it was time,

“Rumplestiltskin” Emma sneered, into the empty room she was in no mood and hope the stupid imp just kept his mouth shut and didn’t say anything about it, she is so close to killing him it is not funny.

“Yes Your Majesty?” Rumple giggled, this is exactly what he needed, and boy was he happy. Things where finally going well for him he knew what she wanted and he is glad she is finally doing this

“I want that curse and I want it now” Emma snarled and stalked towards the man… if you can even call him that

“Oh but dearie I don’t have it” Rumple giggled, Emma’s jaw clenched so hard it was starting to ace, she picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the closet wall, that shocked him a little not really expecting her to that.

“Well where is it!” Emma yelled she was furious

“Dearie do calm down” Rumple teased, he enjoyed toying with the blonde, he enjoyed the taste of her anger it was radiating off her in waves and he could taste it on the tip of his tongue and oh did he enjoy it.

“Rumplestiltskin I am done playing your games, tell me where the curse is or” Emma warned she was at her braking point she needed to hurt something and right now she didn’t care who or what it was.

“You will do what?” Rumple mocked, he knew she wasn’t brave enough to actually hurt him, but her hand tighten around his neck, and he went sailing across the room and through a glass window he was surprised and shocked. Broken glass shattered every were she stormed into her closet and picked out an outfit, she ended up pulling out black leather pants, and a purple corset then stormed out of the room.

“Guards!” Emma screamed, her voice booming around the empty halls two jumped out of no where

“I need my carriage and I need it now” Emma growled they scamped away in a hurry not wanting to piss her off even she is worse then what Regina used to be and she was terrifying as well. They made it to where Emma wanted to be she knew if Rumple didn’t have it there is only one other witch that will.

“Maleficent!” Emma yelled storming into the castle

“Yes dear? What is it?” Maleficent asked gliding towards the fuming Emma, she knew exactly why Emma was here if the anger on her face was to say anything. She could try and persuade her but she looked like she was in too deep.

“Were is it!” Emma snarled

“I know Rumple gave it to you, now tell me where is the curse?” Emma snarled she had a fire-ball ready in her hand to throw at the older blonde,

“Now, now is that anyway to get something you want? What happened to your manners dear?” Maleficent teased, she knew that she probably shouldn’t tease the younger women but she couldn’t help herself she wouldn’t be the most feared dragon lady if she just bowed down to some young girl trying to be evil.

“I don’t give two shits about my manners right now, just give me the dam curse!” Emma growled

“And what would I get in return?” Maleficent asked

“You could stay here if you want” Emma replied

“Hmm, I don’t know” Maleficent mused that does sound somewhat good but it also sounds extremely lonely yes she doesn’t mind being alone sometimes but forever? That is a different story.

“God help me Maleficent, if you don’t give me the stupid curse I’ll” Emma warned

“You will what dear?” Maleficent asked with a raised eyebrow challenging the younger women, she took a step in front of her, and that’s what caused Emma to snap. Emma chained Maleficent up and stole the curse, she made her way to the tallest rock that she knew off and summoned all of the dark creatures taking a strand of hair from each creature, now all she needed was the heart of someone she loved. Now that could be a struggle she didn’t love anyone so how on earth was she meant to finish the curse, all of a sudden a thought came to her head. Her personal maid she did care about her a lot and loved her like a sister, she won’t be missed, so while her parents were asleep Emma snuck into the castle to grab the heart and left she didn’t leave a trace so no one knew she was there. She went straight back to the rock where the basket of everyone’s hair was, she threw everything in the fire the heart being the last green smoke came from the fire and claimed the entre land. When Emma opened her eyes she was in a Queen Size bed, sadly it wasn’t her castle but it was a mansion which is close enough for her she put on her robe and walked to her window looking down.

“It worked” Emma smirked, she put on a tight black dress and walked the streets of her new town StoryBrooke.

“Madam Mayor” a voice called out, Emma knew that voice sounded familiar Emma turned around and a familiar brunette was walking towards she *Regina*

“Sheriff Mills” Emma nodded politely

“Can I help you with something?” Regina asked, she seemed nervous and anxious and it concerned Emma a little Regina never really talked or asked anything from her so this was obviously important.

“Of course” Emma replied

**A/N: I am leaving it on a somewhat cliff-hanger like this so the next chapter can still happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Same disclaimer as the other chapters. I am aware that the some charters are probably out of character, but that is the point of the story.**

**_ Last time on The New Evil Queen _ **

_“Of course” Emma replied_

“Well Mayor Swan, I was just wondering…” Regina said hesitantly and then went silent Emma rolled her eyes and huffed

“Wondering what Sheriff Mills” Emma snapped she was a busy women, yes she cared some-what about Regina but Emma always had a short fuse, so Regina stalling was just annoying her.

“Oh, Uh never mind” Regina blushed, turning around and walking off Emma sighed, was she really, walking off right now.

“Madam Mayor” a familiar voice called out _great, just who I needed to run in to_ Emma thought to herself with a roll of the eyes she tried not to clench her jaw, but she failed miserably.

“Oh, Hello Mary Margaret, how can I help you?” Emma said in a fake polite tone

“Uh yes, yes you can. David said he was going to come down later to your office to see you, and Regina was already meant to speak to you about it… has Regina said anything to you?” Mary Margaret babbled

“Regina hasn’t said anything no. Now what is it you want Miss Blanchard I am a busy person” Emma growled.

“Oh right uh, well” Mary Margaret started

“What. Do. You. Want” Emma hissed

“Can David be Deputy” Mary Margaret blurted out.

“I will discuss this with both David and Regina later today” Emma sneered, she waved her hand dismissing the short haired brunette, and continued her walk down the street of StoryBrooke.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” said a voice from behind Emma

“Rumple... I mean Mr Gold” Emma sneered,

“Oh dearie it was my…” Rumple started

“Yes I know” Emma snapped. She remembers it was his curse he does like to keep reminding her though but he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her now would he. She started to walk away but stopped

“Oh by the way magic doesn’t work here” Emma snapped, throwing a glare towards Rumple,

“That was the plan dearie” Rumple giggled, as he watched Emma entre Granny’s

“Madam Mayor” Ruby smiled as the bell dung above Emma’s head

“Hello Miss Lucas” Emma nodded and gave a tight smile, she didn’t have any problems with the young brunette but she was in a mood today and to think this morning started off perfect.

“Just the usual? Hot chocolate with whipped cream and a bar claw?” Ruby asked

“Not just yet first can I please get a black coffee, one spoon of coffee and three sugars please” Emma asked, Ruby nodded her head and went straight to work, she knew If the mayor was having a black coffee it means it is going to be a long day. Emma walked over to her usual booth and sat down waiting for her coffee with came over in no time. Regina who just walked in spotted the mayor and finally had the guts to ask her the question that she wanted to asked earlier so she walked over to the booth.

“Madam Mayor, I was wondering if we could finish the convocation I walked away from earlier” Regina asked

“Sure, have a seat” Emma smiled

“Thank-you” Regina smiled back

“First I just want to apologise for this morning I probably was wasting your time but” Regina started

“It is fine” Emma chuckled, Emma had almost finished her coffee so Ruby brought over bear claw and her hot chocolate, and a small hot apple pie with a coffee for Regina,

“Thanks” both women replied with a smile Ruby nodded and went back to work

“Not that it is any of my business but I’ve noticed you drink a lot of hot chocolate and eat a lot of bear claws yet you still look hot as hell, how do you do it?” Regina blurted and then went red

“Uh, I mean” Regina stuttered clearly embarrassed about her outburst, Emma chuckled quietly

“It is okay dear no need to be embarrassed, I run early in the mornings and at night just before bed” Emma shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Hey, as I said there is no need to be embarrassed I won’t bite, not hard anyway and not unless you want me to” Emma said seductively and added a wink in the end for good measure. Regina couldn’t help but gape, her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open breathing heavily

“Regina… are you okay?” asked an annoying voice, Emma couldn’t stop the silent growl that slipped past her lips _one would think that after cursing my own mother and father they would leave me alone, I guess not_ Emma thought to herself.

“Yeah, everything is fine” Regina said with a nervous chuckle

“I should be asking you the same thing. Last time I checked you two hated each other, now all of a sudden you both are sitting together to have breakfast like you are best friends” Mary Margaret huffed, she sent Regina a frown and a slight glare towards Emma who just raised her eyebrow in amusement.

“Oh I never hated Regina, she is just so easy and fun to stir up” Emma smirked at the brunette who narrowed her eyes playfully,

“It’s” Emma started

“Be careful dearie” Emma heard a voice

“Oh for fuck sake, all I want is a nice quiet morning having a hot chocolate and a bear claw without being harassed by everyone” Emma snapped

“I should off just stayed in my office” Emma growled standing up and started walking away

“Wait!” Regina called out, a bit louder then she expected to,

“Uhm, opps” Regina blushed as all eyes were on her

“I mean can you wait please?” Regina said quieter and bit her lip Emma rolled her eyes but walked back towards Regina, she wasn’t actually pissed off at Regina in fact she didn’t mind her company it was the other three she wanted to get away from. Emma took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds then exhaled

“Yes Miss Mills what can I do for you?” Emma asked keep professional,

“I was wondering if I could hire a deputy” Regina asked,

“Do you have a person in mind?” Emma asked even though she already knew the answer to the question,

“Oh, well uhm at first I was questioning myself over it, and I still am not one hundred percent sure on it but David?” Regina said stumbling slightly over her words.

“Let me guess, it was you harassing Regina to ask me if you husband could be deputy” Emma hissed and glared at her mother,

“I did no such thing” Mary huffed she crossed her arms and lifted up her nose,

“Now, now dear. You know better than to lie to the mayor, you do remember what happens to people who get caught lying to her” David said putting his hand on his wife’s shoulder, Emma scoffed in disgust she honestly couldn’t help herself, on the other hand Rumple was standing back observing with an amused smile on his face.

“I brought up with Mary a month and a half ago, saying I think it would be a good idea if this town had a deputy so Regina isn’t doing all the work, and so she could have days off, and if there is ever a two or more man or women job she will have someone as backup. Also so we don’t have to depend all on her, not that I don’t mind. She is a very good sheriff by all means, Mary suggested that I apply for it. I wasn’t too sure about it at first, as I do love working at the animal shelter, but Mary went ahead and talked to Regina about it. At first she refused and we all know why” David said chuckling at the end

“But Mary kept asking her over and over and Regina just gave in” David shrugged, he knows how it sounds and he hopped Emma would say no, he isn’t really a deputy type of person and the way his wife went about it was wrong.

“Is this what you want or she wants?” Emma growled looking between David and Regina, then a thought popped into her head

“David and Regina I want you to meet me in my office at” Emma said looking at the clock on the wall it read seven thirty,

“Meet me at my office in an hour and we can discuss this without the influence of another person” Emma said sneering the last part

“Okay. That is enough Madam Mayor, from day one you have treated me like shit from what I can remember I have done nothing to you, so this petty grudge you have against me has come out of no were so I don’t know why you hate me, when clearly I have done thing wrong to you and or this town to deserve so much hate” Mary Margaret snapped, she has ranted to David about how Emma has treated her and she is glad she finally had the guts to stand-up for herself she knew it would probably bit her in the arse and probably make the blonde hate her even more. Not to mention she probably just risked David getting this job but she can’t handle it anymore she isn’t going to sit back and get treated like shit anymore. Emma blinked and her face went to pure rage, and Mary knew she had crossed a line.

“Yes you are right, I do hate you, and since you want to know why so badly I’ll tell you. You might not remember it now, and I don’t know if you ever will, but you need to wake up to yourself Sn… I mean Mary Margaret. Your head is way too far up your arse, you act like you are this sweet innocent person when in reality you aren’t, you always think you are better than everyone else. Well newsflash you are nothing but a naïve school teacher, now if I were you I would shut your mouth before you dig yourself a deeper hole then you already have, and you are lucky I am not going to ruin your life like you did mine.” Emma snarled before pushing past the Blanchard couple and stormed out of the diner but paid for her two drinks and her bear claw first. Mary Margaret stood there in shock, everyone else in the diner was looking at her with wide eyes and their mouths agape, and they were all surprised to find out that Mary Margaret was the one who ruined the Mayor’s life and that she is the reason that the their mayor is the way she is. While everyone attention was on Mary Margaret Gold took this time to slip out and pay his former student a visit,

“I did warn you, you need to be more careful” Rumple said walking into Emma’s office

“Why should I! She is just so… I did this curse to get away from her but even here she is still managing to ruin it, it doesn’t matter where I turn she is there.” Emma growled pacing back and forward, Emma collapsed in her chair and Rumple didn’t move, they didn’t notice that it was now eight thirty and there was a knock at the door. Emma took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, she then sat up straight closed her eyes briefly taking another breath before she relaxed somewhat and opened them

“Come in” Emma called,

“Miss Mills, Mr Blanchard” Emma nodded looking at her clock, then back at the two

“Please come in and sit” Emma said waving her hand to the two seats in front of her. The two walked in and sat down but not without looking at Mr Gold first, Rumple noticed how Emma’s eyes lingered on Regina and how they lit up that tiny bit, Rumple walked out to Emma and whispered in her ear

“I would be careful about those feelings of yours Madam Mayor other-wise you can kiss this curse of yours good-bye” Rumple whispered then walked out of the room, before Emma could say anything _feelings? What feelings?_ Emma thought to herself, she shook her head and cleared her throat

“Sorry about that, now we should get this meeting started” Emma said with a small nod

“Now, first things first. David did you want to the position or did your wife want you to have it, and I want you to be honest with me” Emma said

“Honestly?” David said

“I would rather keep working in the animal shelter, I don’t think I am deputy material, I don’t know why my wife thinks I need to be some sort of hero but I prefer the quiet life” David shrugged

“Thank-you, you may leave now” Emma said with a slight smile David nodded his head

“Thank-you, and I know it’s not my job to but I am sorry for whatever my wife did to you” David added

“You are correct it’s not your job” is all Emma said, David took that as a hint to leave and so he did.

“Now Regina, are you wanting a Deputy or are you okay doing it on your own?” Emma asked, Regina blinked she has thought about it every now and then. The town is quiet so there is never really bad stuff that happens apart from a drunken Leroy and or a runaway Pongo, but it would be nice to have someone else there so she could have some days off.

“I wouldn’t mind a deputy” Regina said now that she actually thought about it

“But I have no idea who to hire” Regina frowned, Emma pulled out a stack of paper, and handed them over to Regina.

“Go through these and pick one or two people you would like to work with, remember you have to feel comfortable working with them otherwise it will not work out, if you don’t want to hire a male you do not. Just remember it is okay to hire one or two females if you want to” Emma nodded and smiled, Regina returned the jester and stood up.

“Thank-you Mayor Swan I will report back to you later or tomorrow with who I have picked” Regina nodded, and then left. Emma watched her go and felt disappointed why? She didn’t know but all she knew is she didn’t like the brunette walking away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same disclaimer as always, as I promised I am trying to make this story a few chapters longer which actually happens to be working out well for me. I didn’t realise how rushed it all felt before but now after re-writing it, it feels like it flows a lot better. So again I really hope you are liking this version better. This is going to be cannon as you all have noticed so some characters that didn’t come in until later will be in StoryBrooke at the moment and a certain character didn’t die because I thought that was very rude of A &E for killing her off and she isn’t with another certain character because I don’t like him so he deserves nothing #soznotsoz**

**_ Last time on The New Evil Queen  _ **

_“Thank-you Mayor Swan I will report back to you later or tomorrow with who I have picked” Regina nodded, and then left. Emma watched her go and felt disappointed why? She didn’t know but all she knew is she didn’t like the brunette walking away from her._

The day continued as normal, Emma had no interruptions apart from Regina emailing her of her two choices in deputies. 

_To Mayor Swan_

_I have chosen two people out of the handful you have given me that I will be comfortable working beside, they are Mulan Fa and Milah Adams I think they will best help out StoryBrooke when it’s most needed_

_Sincerely Sheriff Mills_

Emma smiled at the screen and sent a reply happy with those choices she would off chosen those two as well she thought they were the best candidates for the job _To Sheriff Mills_

_You have chosen wisely I was hoping you would chose those two women they will work great beside you, to contact them about the position send them a letter in the mail, I am sure both of them would love the opportunity to work with you and in the Sheriff station if not just let me know._

_Sincerely Mayor Swan_

Emma hit sent and finished up the rest of her paper work before she decided to heat home to cook dinner for herself. It has been a couple of months now and Regina and Emma where working well in harmony and so were Milah and Mulan, the brunette and blonde were becoming quite close on might even call them friends. Tonight though Ruby had put together a small group of people a girl’s night to be exact to hit the town and drink, in the small group was Ruby, Emma, Regina, Milah, and Kathryn. Mulan would off joined them but she was working they started off having dinner and a few drinks at Granny’s then they went to the Rabbit Hole and by the end of the night Emma and Regina went home together, no one was really surprised at that out-come but what they weren’t expecting was what would follow. The first kiss is what it took when a white blast was sent over the whole of StoryBrooke Regina couldn’t help but stare at Emma who was now blushing, and refusing to look at her in the eye

“Emma…” Regina said

“What-What did you do?” Regina asked again

“I didn’t do anything. We did” Emma whispered

“What did we do then?” Regina asked with wide eyes

“We broke the curse… with True Loves Kiss” Emma whispered

“Wha-What?” Regina said backing away

“I am not repeating it” Emma said looking into the chocolate brown eyes

“True Love’s Kiss” Regina replied quietly she never thought she would get this… let alone it be Snow White’s daughter, back in the day she would of laughed in Snow’s face over this fact, but now, now she didn’t know what to think but she does know a lot of people are going to be pissed at Emma, but that all can be put on hold because when she looked at the window she noticed a purple cloud coming towards them and she had a rough idea of what that meant. The next morning Emma woke to banging on her door and she knew that could only mean one thing. Everyone was coming here to kill her, she honestly didn’t know why, they should be happy they have everything they could want here. She loves it here more she ever will the Enchanted Forrest she just hoped the others will see that soon, and that they did after Emma did a lot of explaining at the meeting she had called a town meeting and talked to everyone and calmed them somewhat down. Some still hated her and call her the Evil-Queen others are grateful as she has given them a better life, and then there are even more who are delighted that they have food on their tables a toilet that works, a shower and a roof over their head. They are ever so grateful to Emma for bringing them to this world and giving them those things, and they are the ones who stood and still to this day stand by Emma’s side sticking up for her when someone says something negative about her. That isn’t the only thing that has changed, Maleficent is human again and fixing things with her adult daughter Lily, Emma and Regina are married and have a ten year old son named Henry. Emma still hasn’t forgiven Snow and David but they are acting civil for Henry’s sake. At least and Regina meet her long lost half-sister which was an adventure and a half. The two women have come across many obstacles magical and non-magical but they work through it together as a family one big happy family.


End file.
